1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices generally referred to as crane games, and more particularly to a crane game that dispenses redeemable tickets as a reward for the successful capture of a target by the crane game player.
2. Description of Related Art
Crane-type games are popular amusement devices often provided in arcades, stores, restaurants, pubs, and other public places. In these games, prizes are provided within an enclosed housing and are viewable by a player through transparent glass window. Upon the insertion of a coin or token into the game, the player maneuvers a crane including at an end an acquisition device (mechanical claw, magnet, vacuum head, etc.) using controls on the front panel such as a joystick, buttons, trac-ball, or the like. Typically, the crane is located above a collection of prizes and the player can position the crane horizontally over the prizes. The acquisition device is then lowered from the crane toward the prizes by the player as the player attempts to capture a prize below. The claw, vacuum, magnet, or the like is actuated when in proximity with the prizes to grasp, adhere, or otherwise attach to the prize. The acquisition device is then raised above the prizes and any prizes captured by the crane is picked up by the acquisition device.
The player may or may not be successful in capturing a prize as the crane returns to a position above the prizes and automatically moves over an extraction chute. The acquisition means is released, allowing the prize (if any is held) to drop into the extraction chute where it falls into a compartment accessible by the player. In a common implementation, a sensor within the dispenser detects whether a prize has been won by the player, prompting music to be played or lights to flash. After the game has ended, the controller moves the crane to its original starting position and waits for another insertion of the coin (unless the player is provided with multiple tries).
The crane game has enjoyed much success and is an excellent combination of skill and chance that allows players to test their skill and rewards skill with the player's choice of prizes. One drawback of the game, however, is that the game requires constant replenishment of the prizes in the prize bin to replace the prizes removed by the successful players. The owner or caretaker of the game must constantly monitor the game's prizes because the rate of extraction varies from day to day. Also, certain prizes may be more highly sought after than others, and this fact may result in the caretaker having to sort through the prizes in the bin to determine which prizes are more popular and which prizes should be used to repopulate the prize bin. If multiple crane games are present, as may be the case in an arcade or other similar location, the taking of inventory and replenishing of prizes can consume a considerable amount of time.